Unmask and Kissh Kakashi Sensei!
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Short plotles drabble-like fluff featuring Konoha's youngsters and the sand shinobi trio playing truth or dare


Don't own the characters just the plotless plot...

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were playing truth and dare along with Shikamaru and his team and the sand team in Naruto's apartment. Neiji, Hinata and Shino was there too just as Kiba, Lee and Tenten. You could say every Konoha kid shinobi was there with the famous sand trio. They had the bottle in the middle and spun it at every round seeing whose turn will be next. Neiji spun the bottle which landed pointing towards Naruto.

"Alright. Truth or dare?" Neiji asked already thinking of ways to embarass the blonde.

"Dare dattebayo!" Naruto grinned goofily.

"Make him do something embarrasing," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'll make _you_ do something emberrasing -ttebayo!" Naruto lashed back. Neiji after a little thinking came up with an idea.

"Bring Kakashi-sensei here, unmask him and kiss him," He said seriously.

"Whah?" Naruto looked at Neiji bewildered.

"On the lips," Neiji added only to see shock further gnawing at Naruto's face.

"Isn't that too hard to achieve?" Shikamaru asked with a half smirk. Sasuke laughed at his best frenemy's expression and Naruto glared at him.

"Did you chicken out?" He asked back grinning.

"I did not!" Naruto yelled standing up. "I even have an idea how to do it dattebayo!"

"GO FOR IT NARUTO-KUN!" Lee added loudly with his typical stoic albeit excited expression. "YOUR YOUTH SHALL ALWAYS SHINE!" Confidently Naruto left his apartment and went out to the village. He searched around for a bit when he found Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise at Ichiraku Ramen in Jiraiya's company.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out and approached the white haired shinobi. "And Pervert Sennin."

"Hello, Naruto," Kakashi greeted chuckling at Jiraiya's annoyed expression.

"Hello there, Naruto," Jiraiya added too.

"What is it?" The masked man asked barely looking up from his book, lips stretched into a knowing smirk under his mask.

"I need your help with your sharingan. It's urgent dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed.

"What's so urgent that you need his sharingan? Doesn't Sasuke have one?" Jiraiya asked with a little smile, one eyebrow arched. Kakashi looked curiously and questioningly up his one visible eyebrow equally arched.

"Yes but the idiot won't help me -ttebayo!" Naruto pouted then grabbed Kakashis arm and started dragging him. "Come, dattebayo!"

"You better not prank me," Kakashi said standing up and following Naruto; he waved a hand towards Jiraiya saying they will meet later. The old shinobi just sighed and hoped Kakashi came back alive.

Naruto drove Kakashi to his house into his room where the rest of the teens where waiting.

"Yo, I'm here with Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!" Naruto grinned entering.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" The shinobi asked curiously and suspiciously eyeing Naruto. "Naruto you told me you needed my sharingan. For what?"

"You'll see just open your sharingan eye -ttebayo!" The blonde said as he closed the door. The teens looked curiously, each betting silently on whether Naruto will succed or not.

"It's opened," Kakashi said looking with both eyes to Naruto as his hiai-ate was pulled up.

"You know, from the Icha Icha series the main charachter will -" Naruto began.

"NOO!" Kakashi cut him off, closing both his eyes, preventing his sharingan to presee what Naruto's lips would emmit and putting his hands over his ears so as to not hear anything. The next thing he knew his masks were off and he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. In the background a choir of cheers was heard as the teens screamed and clapped. Snapping his eyes open Kakashi slightly blushed, breaking the chaste kiss he backed one step.

"Naruto... what the... I never knew you had a thing for me," He blinked at the grinning Naruto, trying to cover his face with his hand from the curiously peeking teens, but failed miserably as Naruto pulled his hands off grinning.

"Naah just truth or dare -ttebayo!" Naruto's smile widened as Kakashi's face grew slightly annoyed. "However I must say you're handsome. Especially that little birth mark under the left side of your lips dattebayo."

"Gee thanks." Kakashi pouted lightly.

"Mission unmask and kiss Kakashi was a success!" Neiji smirked. Sasuke just stared there in shock, slightly jealous while Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari amused themselves by taking in the sight of Kakashi's face. It was once in a lifetime chance seeing his simmetrical, slightly and masculenely angular face, his straight long but not too long nose, his nicely pronounced chin - with the cute little birthmark at the left - on which a pair of plump but not too plump perfectly kissable pair of lips settled, his high cheeckbones and the fine arch of his eyebrows.

"I want a kiss too!" He suddenly exclaimed with a light frown, shocking Kakashi a bit.

"Me too!" Sakura pouted angrily in tandem.

"From who?" Kakashi inquired, a few sweatdrops trickling down his temples.

"From both of you!" The black haired and the pink haired exclaimed together.

"What... datte...bayo...?" Was Naruto's reaction.

"Huh," Was Kakashi's reaction. He sighed then approached Sasuke, giving him a light and sweet peck on the lips, and proceeded to do the same with Sakura too. Sasuke then beckoned Naruto over and shoved their lips together in a short, hard but expressive kiss. Sakura nearly died in internal nosebleed - that is if such a thing exists - then she too aquired Narutos attention and stole a kiss from him.

"Hey we want kisses too!" Temari declared on behalf of the whole team. "And from both of you!"

"Geez," Kakashi rolled his eyes with a little well hidden smile and continued giving everyone a sweet peck on the lips. "Your turn Naruto," he said pulling up his masks when he finished.

"Aah yeah -ttebayo," Naruto blinked slightly embarresed and happy at the fact that people want kisses from him. With a smile he gave everyone a nice peck on their lips.

Well fin xD


End file.
